Awkward
by iloveswacandtangled
Summary: Sonny Munroe has a lot of crap in her life: her party freak mother, the string of F's in Algebra, and being in love with a guy who she thinks will only see her as his best friend. Throw in two new people into her dysfunctional life and you've got Channy. :D
1. 1 Friday

_**Mkay, so here's a story... like i said on my profile, you might get lucky if I get bored and upload something...but the thing is I DIDN'T HAVE TO WRITE THIS! YAY! :) it was written by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...but I wish I owned Chad :( (and Sonny's good looks :D)**_

* * *

_**Awkward**_

For most teenagers, a Friday night was usually simple. Some go on dates, some log on to the internet, some hook up…

But not me.

A Friday night would usually consist of: a.) Mom's new party, b.) spending the night with my best bud, Chad, and c.) studying for some stupid Algebra test.

The catch?

Mom's parties are held in MY house (so it'll be full of strange adults that I do not, nor want to, know), Algebra just sucks in general, and, oh yeah; I'm in love with Chad.

-Cue audience gasping here-

Yes, yes, I'm one of _those_ people, And by "those", I mean people who can't seem to separate feelings from friendship. Who would've thought that a girl would fall in love with her boy best friend?

To tell you the truth, everyone.

They warned me that, and I quote, "A boy and a girl can't be best friends without one falling for the other."

But _nooo_, I didn't listen! I just _had _to freakin' fall in love! With my best friend, for goodness' sake!

"Hey, Sonny, dear. I'm just going to Mrs. Goldstein's house, okay?" my Mom informed me. It was like this every week. My Mom's sweet and extremely nice. No, really. But… the parties, the alcohol, especially booze, just makes her…

Weird. And ditzy.

Also, it gives her bad breath.

"Sure, Mom. See you at midnight!" I called back. Nah, I'm just kidding. She'll be back _way _after midnight.

My phone rang after Mom left.

_I'll take her out and drop her off_

_On the outskirts of our town_

_I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)_

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason_

_She knows I'll never leave_

_I love her half to death,_

_But she's killing me-_

I didn't even look at the Caller ID. "Chad?"

"You know it!" Chad is my best friend. He always has been. Ever since the second grade, I noticed that I had an, ahem… _special liking_ for Chad. It was just a small crush. Microscopic, really.

But over time, it grew and grew and grew.

And before I knew it, it turned into, you know, love.

The thought made me want to smile and gag at the same time.

"What do you need, Cooper?"

"The usual."

"The usual" was mostly watching _Grown Ups_ or _Get Smart_ at his house with the boys and shoving whatever edible thing we can find into our mouths.

"Of course you do." I smiled.

"So you're coming over?"

"In five minutes, cheesehead." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

I ran to my closet and threw on a blue _Teen Gladiators _shirt and some sweatpants. I dropped the clothes I wore earlier into the box my Mom put in my room for dirty laundry.

I don't really have girl friends…at all. I'm "one of the boys."

The upside: I know everything about him and I just saved myself years of Face book stalking.

The downside: I'll probably only be one of Chad's boys, but never his girlfriend.

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and then shoved my cow-print iPhone into my pocket.

I grabbed my car keys (my good ol' estranged father thought he could slither his way into my life by buying me a Porsche) and ran to my cars. I actually have two cars. One Porsche and one beat-down pickup from the 1980's. I usually use my pickup because the Porsche was too flashy for my taste.

When I drive up to Chad's massive driveway, I saw that the others were already there. Their crappy cars were already parked by Chad's many motorcycles.

I walk into his house; greet Mrs. Cooper – who surprisingly likes me for some reason – and then burst into Chad's room.

Chad, Nico, and Skylar were eating popcorn while waiting for _From Paris With Love _on HBO while Grady, Ferguson and James were playing a game on Chad's Wii (yes, Chad has two TVs in his room.) I coughed loudly to get their attention.

When they saw that it was only me, they just said, "Hey," in unison and then continued whatever they were doing.

I rolled my eyes and then sat down next to Chad. I, no matter how disgustingly cheesy it sounds, felt some butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I grabbed the remote, much to the displeasure of, well, everyone. I changed it to _How I Met Your Mother._

"What'd you do that for?" Chad whined.

"We've watched _From Paris with Love _three times this week. It's getting boring."

"Blame HBO!"

I playfully punch him on the arm. But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. Hurt _him_, I mean.

He rubbed his arm and then scolded playfully, "You, young lady, punch way too hard for a girl."

I scoffed. "Please. I'm barely a lady."

"True. But you still punch too hard for a…female."

I was about to call him sexist (and kinda wanted to call him sexy too) but James decided to butt in.

"But," he piped in, "Sonny's barely a female!"

The guys laughed a little, nodding in agreement.

"And what the heck does that mean, Conroy?" I asked, kinda offended.

"Well, _Alison_," I cringed when I heard my full name come into the conversation. "You wear sweats everywhere, you don't have any skirts, or any accessories, you play video games better than us, you wear dark colors and not pink or purple or any other girl color, and you hang out with boys all the time," he ranted.

"But, even though those are true, I was born female and I'm pretty sure I have female body parts..."

James rolled his eyes, giving up. They know that I'm stubborn (and always right), so they don't bother arguing.

"Look, let's just all shut up and watch TV, okay?" Nico said.

We mumbled a, "Fine," then let it go.

After watching Barney flirt and bang a bimbo, I found myself getting sleepy.

I yawned a little, milking the situation by snuggling into Chad. I felt him tense a little by the sudden contact – since I barely even touch the boys because they're kinda sweaty and gross all the time – and then relax almost instantly. I pretended to snore quietly to make him think that I'm asleep.

"How 'bout we get back at Sonny for the 'Amanda thing' last Tuesday?" I heard Grady suggest. The "Amanda thing" was a prank I pulled on them that was, if I do say so myself, completely radical.

Seriously.

Two months ago, I persuaded them to join an online-dating website called _OneSpecialConnection_, which was, if you haven't guessed, completely fake. I joined too, but as a girl named Amanda Katriana Samuels. She's completely perfect – well, to the boys, at least. She was five foot seven, with sunshine-blond hair, emerald eyes, and a twig-like figure… A photo shopped Barbie that was looking for her Ken that shared Skylar's love for warm orange juice, Nico's obsession with harmonicas, and James' unusual infatuation with Mango-flavored birthday cake. All I had to do was make an account, add them up, charm them with my vast knowledge of their lives, and BAM!

The best prank ever was in motion!

Sure, it took two months, but hey, I managed to meet up with them and break their little hears by sending a butt-ugly girl that was a messy eater.

The girl was me in a mask and fat suit, BTW.

I made them believe that I cheated on them with their very best friends. They fought, I watched, broke their hearts, and blah, blah, blah.

Back to their conversation, the guys seemed to be hesitant. They _know_ I could retaliate back with more pain inflicted on them. I mean, the last time they got back at me, I hired some dude to chase them around with pitchfork.

But, because they're as stupid as sporks (I mean, come on! What are they? Spoons or forks? WHY CAN'T THE COMPANY THAT MADE THEM MADE UP THEIR MINDS?), they agreed. They decided that they were going to throw water in my face. But Grady suggested that they do something meaner, so now, they wanted to throw _two _glasses of water in my face.

Amateurs.

So when they were going to spill water on me, I jumped up and shouted, "BOO!"

They got so freaked out that they spilled the water on _themselves._

"Yeah, that's what you get, dip wads!" I did my little victory dance, grabbed the remote and changed the channel. They glared at me while I just grinned. Serves them right.

"You're an evil, evil little troll," James hissed.

"You're a gay, gay little ladybug," I retorted.

"Butt chin."

"Gag face."

"Flat face."

"Flat butt!"

"Flat nose!"

"Flat forehead!"

"Flat… flat… Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

And before we knew it, Chad was in between us, Grady was holding me back and Nico was holding James. We've been known to…disagree a lot so my friends know when to restrain us from killing each other.

"Dude, it's not cool to punch girls," Chad told James. My hero… *girl sigh here*

"Psh. She's no girl!"

And that's when I lost it.

I was sitting on Chad's bed, holding a bag of frozen peas to my cheek.

I glanced at James, who was sitting next to me. He had a black eye and a cut lip. I only had a small bruise on my cheek and a cut on my arm.

Mrs. Cooper was looking at us, concerned. "Okay," she said, "what happened?"

James and I tried to explain at the same time. Chad was next to me, trying to put a band-aid on my arm – and once again, my hero – while Nico and the others were out to buy some cream for James' black eye.

"One at a time," Mrs. Cooper said calmly. "Sonny?"

"You see, I was asleep – well, pretending to be – when I heard that the boys were going to pull a prank on me. I scared them when they were about to throw water on me, though. But James got mad and called me an evil troll. We kept calling each other names and were about to get into a fight but the guys stopped us. Chad told James that it wasn't cool to fight girls, and James said that I was no girl. Then, you know, I punched him, and… you know the rest," I explained.

Mrs. Cooper sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered, "Sonny, James, go hug."

"What?" we exclaimed together. EW, no! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

"Hug or else you two are banned from the Cooper household!"

I knew that she was bluffing – since she loves me and kinda considers me a daughter – but, to make Mrs. C. happy, James and I *cringe* hugged.

-And add gag here-

It was uncomfortable and it made everything seven hundred times more awkward.

Worst. Friday. Ever.

* * *

**Did ya like it? This part of the story isn't mine; it was originally written by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx and adopted by IAmSRAK, and then adopted by–yours truly- lol ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	2. 2 Makeovers!

By: xXxStompingOnRosesxXx

Adopted by: IAmSRAK

Adopted by: -Yours truly-

_**Awkward**_

All in all, I think I have seven secrets in general... Here they are:

Live fish scare the crap out of me,

I have a teddy bear named Mr. Winkle Bob that my Aunt Bridget gave me (I hate the thing, but I think Aunt B. would strangle me if I threw it out),

I have this… thing for frozen coffee,

I subscribed last month to – ugh – _Seventeen,_

I'm in love with Chad (but you already know that),

I'm keeping a diary with a front cover that is girly to most people,

And I secretly play guitar and sing.

Why did I tell you my dumb secrets? Well, you _are _my diary, right? And girls write stupid secrets in their diaries, don't they?

Eh. Back to the _Seventeen_ thing. I subscribed to the wretched girlie-girl magazine because of, if it's not obvious enough, Chad Dylan Cooper.

In my opinion, he's just perfect. _Too _perfect.

And I don't mean _literally_ perfect, just - oh, goodness, this is so cheesy – perfect for _me._

_And me only._

That's right, pretty ladies, Chad is _mine._** (A/N: I MUST disagree there, he's MINE, GIRL!)**

Well, he's going to be, at least…

But still, touch my Chad and I'll make you blind. Literally. I've done it before.

"Sonny!" I heard my Mom call. "Your magazine is here!"

"Thanks Mom! Can you bring it up here, please?" I called back.

"Nope. Now come down here! I have someone you should meet!"

Oh goodness, no. Not another one of her _Alcoholic Control Center_ buddies. The last one took our refrigerator.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed. When I was going down the stairs, I saw two tall figures beside Mom. Their backs were facing me, but I could see that they were both blonde.

The first one was tall and I could tell that he was a guy. He was in a polo shirt and tan pants. It looked almost like a golfing outfit. I think he was the same age as my Mom because of his slightly graying hair.

The second figure was shorter than the man, but she was still tall. In fact, she was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than my Mom. She was wearing a white graphic shirt, neon pink pants and a matching neon pink jean jacket. My guess is that she was either my age, or a woman in her mid-40's that forgot that it wasn't the 1980's anymore.

I cleared my throat and they turned to me.

Whoa.

They were both flippin' gorgeous!

They both smiled warmly at me. I smiled awkwardly back and looked at Mom expectantly.

"Honey," she said, "meet Tom and Tawni Hart."

I looked at them for moment before cautiously greeting, "Hi."

Tom held out his hand. I shook his hand like a pretty little proper lady like my Mom wanted me to be. "Nice to meet you, Allison."

"Call me Sonny." I hate the name Alison, mostly because it was _my _name. It being the name on my birth certificate made me want to puke. But no offense to any other Allisons out there, though.

Tawni then held out her hand and I shook it, too. Her many, many bangles _clanked_ as her arm went up and down. "Tawni Hart," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Sonny."

"You too, Tawni."

I have to say, I expected them to be _way_ more snobby…

"Uh, Daddy, can I borrow some hand sanitizer?" Tawni asked, wiping her hand on her shirt.

"Oh, whoop-dee-doo, make way. Another diva is coming, I say," I mumbled to myself. That's what my friends and I say whenever one of the guys date a diva. But it still applies to this situation. Tawni heard me, though.

She narrowed her eyes at me and I smirked.

Mom cleared her throat and wrapped her arm around Tom's.

I have a bad feeling about this…

"Sonny, do you remember your father's wedding?"

Wedding? Why are we talking about weddings?

Unless… Whoa, whoa, wait.

No. Please don't tell me that you're getting married, Mom.

"Which one?"

"Well, how many are there?"

"Uh, four or five, I think…"

My father, Stephen, left when I was nine. He's filthy rich, a novelist, but – sorry Dad – kinda stupid. He let those whores take more than half his money. Money that should be in my bank account when he oh-so-accidentally dies… And, no, I don't mean that I'm going to, you know, murder my father, but when his wife finds out about his mistress_es,_ well…

"Well, instead of us going to his weddings-"

"But, Mom, you never go to his weddings…"

"That's because he's a scumbag, Darling. Anyways, instead of _you _going to his overpriced weddings-"

Holy crud, NO!

Mom, I swear that if you marry that stranger, I will POUND HIS FACE IN!

"Your Dad will be coming to my wedding. I'm marrying Tom. Welcome the new members of the family!" She smiled, probably expecting me to jump around and sing show tunes like this is a musical.

But, really, I just wanted to chew someone's foot off.

"Don't worry, Sonny. You're going to have more sisters! Taryn and Zora couldn't make it, but I bet they'll love to meet you!" Tom exclaimed.

Oh great. _More people._

I plastered a fake little smile on my face and said sweetly, "Oh, wow! That's great! Congrats!"

Tom and Connie – I'm too mad at her to call her Mom right now – smiled warmly at each other and kissed. Full on the lips.

It almost made me gag. I glanced at Tawni, and she had the same expression I most likely had on my face: Disgusted.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

After a few minutes, they left. But not without a make out session provided by Mom and Tom.

Eugh.

"So, how long have you known Tom?" I asked Mom while we were making dinner.

"About… four years?" She smiled, probably thinking about Tom.

"Oh," I muttered, slicing the potatoes for the stew a little too hard. "And you didn't bother to tell me about your little romance?"

"Well, I didn't think it was going to be serious!" she defended.

I gave her a look.

She rolled here eyes and smiled at me. "Also, we like to role-play."

I dropped the potatoes and knife on the table and said, "That's it. I lost my appetite."

I ran up to my room and called Chad. "Chad, how's your step dad?"

"Who? Frank?" he asked, confused. We both hate Fanny-Pack Frank. We call him that because he gives everyone fanny packs as Christmas, birthday, and anniversary gifts. He's weird. And not good-weird like Nico and Grady, just plain, straight-up cuckoo.

"Yeah. You know, Mom was so jealous of your mom, so she decided to get a husband of her own!" I screeched.

"Uh… Is this your way of telling me that Aunt Connie's getting married?"

"NO, CHAD! THIS IS MY WAY OF TELLING YOU THAT I WANT TO ROLL AROUND IN KETCHUP AND SING KELLY ROWLAND SONGS!"

I feel bad for screaming at him, but Chad's the only one I could scream at and not feel guilty. Mom, on the other hand…

"Okay, chill. I know you're mad, but please, I like being able to hear," he said gently. He knows that one wrong move and I'll snap.

I sighed and muttered, "Sorry, but I can't exactly blow up in front of Mom…"

I could almost _hear_ him smile. "Aww, remember when I was mad at the world when I found out Mom was going to marry a stupid idiot…"

"That's the thing!" I sighed, exasperated. "Tom's completely nice! It's really hard to hate him."

"Then don't."

"But he's marrying my mother!"

"And he makes her happy."

I groaned. Chad was right, and I hate it. "Fine, fine, I'll be nice."

"Good. Hey, just out of curiosity, does he have a daughter?"

"Yeah. Her name's Tawni."

"She hot?"

"I… I guess…"

"Awesome! Hey, maybe I can milk your situation a little by making her my girlfriend." He laughed.

I let out a fake chuckle and lied, "Hey, I have to go now. My phone's almost dead. Call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

I smiled then hang up. I like talking to Chad. He knows what to say, when to kiss-up, and when to pick a fight. If only he wasn't so oblivious, though.

"Hey, Sonny," a female voice behind me say. I spun around to see that it was Tawni in all her pink and bedazzled glory.

"Oh, hey, Tawni. Um, what're you doing here?"

She rolled her blue eyes and said, "Dad wanted some 'alone time' with Connie."

We simultaneously cringed at the thought.

She sat down next to me on my bed. We talked for a while, but then she saw the picture of Chad on my bedside table. "Ooh la la, who is this cutie?" she as she picked up the picture.

"My best friend. He's Chad."

She quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "But… he's a dude…"

"Well, yeah, but he's still my best friend." I blushed at the thought of Chad, a goofy, lovesick smile on my face.

Tawni studied me carefully for a moment. It was creepy, but I let her have her fun. I don't know what girls like her did as a hobby, so if it's staring and studying people, then so be it. After a few seconds, her face lit up. "You _like_ him!"

"Wh- what? Psh! Psh, no! I do not!" I denied, my voice going high.

"Please. I know these things." She flipped her blond locks over her shoulder. "Millions of guys have liked me. I can detect love a mile away. No, seriously, there was this guy, his name's Evan, and he bought me a CD, while there was this guy Shane, who liked me too, so he got me- "

I sighed, giving up. I really don't want to hear about other people's love life. "Fine, fine, I kinda… love Chad. But if you tell anyone, I swear that I will-"

She suddenly squealed and jumped up from my bed, cutting me off. "I have an idea! Let's give you a makeover! To make Chuck-"

"Chad."

"–like you!"

A _makeover?_

Does she mean a makeover with all that pink stuff and clothes and hairspray and all that crap on Plain Jane?

**[A/N: No offense to any Plain Jane fanatics, okay? It just seemed like something AU's Sonny would say.]**

"A _what_?"

"A makeover! Come on, Sonny! It'll be fun! We're going to make you pretty!"

"Are you calling me ugly?" I narrowed my eyes.

"… And, uh, plus, we'll get to spend more time together! We're going to be sisters, right?" Changing the subject… Smart move, Tawni.

"Look Tawni, I appreciate your enthusiasm to fix my non-existent love life, but…" I explained gently. "I'm completely fine with Chad not knowing that I like him."

Tawni rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, but if you don't agree to do the makeover =, I'm going to tell Chad that you like – no, wait, _love_ him," she threatened, her smug smirk deepening.

My mouth fell open in shock. "But that's… that's blackmail!"

"Exactly."

So now, here I was, at the local mall. I brought along a bag to put this diary in. Tawni doesn't know about this diary, and I'm planning on keeping it that way. I know that if she finds out about this, I know I'll never hear the end of it. "Sonny, why are you scared of fish?" "What's a Winkle Bob?" "You subscribed to a magazine? An actual magazine without pictures of cars or swords?" "_You sing?"_

And, etcetera, etcetera…

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni call from the other side of the room. Some other ladies shopping turned to look at her and then stare at me. They looked at my baggy jeans, _Draughty _t-shirt, and black Converse sneakers. I could see them one by one roll their eyes and look through the dresses they were going through before Tawni decided to show that her screech could break glass. "What do you think of this dress?"

She held up a pink tiger-print mini dress that would make me look like an expensive prostitute.

I shook my head furiously, making her roll her eyes and stomp back to the clothes racks. After five minutes, she rushed back to me with a mountain of clothes in her arms, being followed by salesladies with carts full of clothes.

This is going to be a _long_ day…

I'm now in a changing booth that was as big as my room. I just hope that there aren't any hidden cameras here like Tawni said. She told me that "the hidden cameras are to see if there are people who brought weed." Please. The guards just want to see some women in their underwear or something…

I rummaged through the stacks (Yes, stacks. Plural.) of pink and purple butt-showing clothes, hoping to find something decent. I found a red dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was cute compared to the other crap in the pile of clothing Tawni forced into my arms.

I tried it on hastily and came out to show Tawni. She was reading a magazine, but she quickly put it down when she saw my appearance.

"Wow," she said. "Who knew you had…you know?"

I glared at her and stomped back into the booth. I grabbed the pile of "rejected" dresses and came out. "Here," I said, "these are yours."

I then threw the surprisingly heavy pile at Tawni. She screamed, almost falling down because of the weight of the dresses. I smiled while she glared at me.

"You know," she muttered angrily, "because of this, we're going to Victoria's Secret next."

And that, people, was when I learned that Tawni Hart never lies.

I can never look at my underwear the same way again…

-Add overly dramatic cringe here-

"Sonny! Come on! We have to buy more shoes!" Tawni shouted at me. I was sitting on a bench by the girlie-girlie store Tawni came out of. Suddenly, she tensed up.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked at what she was staring at.

What I saw almost made me cry.

It was Chad. He was with someone…

A _girl _someone.

I suddenly pulled Tawni into the store she was just in before Chad could see us. We peered through the glass display, hoping to get a better look at the two without them knowing.

The girl he was with was pretty. Beautiful, even. She had fair skin, layered dark brown hair that could be mistaken as black, almond-shaped eyes that matched the color of her hair, and full rosy lips. She didn't seem like the type that Chad would go for…

I mean, her clothes were actually decent, non-Barbie-ish, just a deep violet dress with a thick black belt around her waist, a black leather jacket, black tights and black "booties", as Tawni called them.

She was competition.

I looked at Tawni, a look on my face that was a mixture of distress, jealousy, hurt, and confusion. Sure, Chad is extremely – and I mean _extremely_– attractive, sweet in some ways, and he had some sick abs, but… I never thought that he'd get a real girlfriend. One that could stay, at least.

Then, an idea popped into my head. "How about we see if Chad's really serious about her?" I muttered to Tawni.

She had a confused look on her face, but nodded anyway.

I grabbed my phone and called Chad. Tawni glanced at the salesladies behind us, probably wondering why two teenage girls were spying on a guy on a date and decided that they use their store as their stakeout location.

I watched Chad pick up his phone while _she _intertwined their fingers. Why that little-

"Sonny?"

"Hey, Chad, where are you? We're supposed to play Mario Kart today, remember?"

"Oh, sorry! I, uh, I forgot. I'm with my Dad…"

Stupid little twerp.

"Oh, I could see that you Dad really changed. Did he grow his hair out or get extensions?"

"Uh, what?"

"It's just that I see you with someone that looks a lot like a teenage girl."

He started to look around, completely freaked out. "What are you talking about? Where are you?"

I hung up my phone and grabbed a Styrofoam rock from the store's display. I ran out of the shop and on my way to Tawni's pink convertible, I threw the fake rock at his head.

It practically flew to his direction and made a _"plop!" _when it bounced off his hair that I now think is stupid and overrated.

I heard Tawni's seven-inch heels click-clack behind me, so I slowed my pace.

Chad probably thought that I was mad because he lied to me, but...

Ugh, I sound like that depressed girl that's always _sad-sad-sad_ because of some dude in those lame teen dramas.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny…," Tawni mumbled when I finally stopped running. I sank to the floor and leaned black on her car. Tawni suddenly hugged me.

It's a good thing I don't wear makeup because it probably would have been running. I still looked like a mess, though.

I… just never expected my best friend to break my heart…

I was eating ice cream on my bed, watching a chick flick that had Jennifer Aniston in it.

Chad messed me up.

"Adam, how can you now see that Jen is perfect for you?" I cried at the screen, shoveling more ice cream into my mouth almost obsessively.

I sneezed into a tissue and threw it into the trash can that now held a few pictures of Chad and I last summer.

Throw in a hot guy on my doorstep, begging for my forgiveness and you've got a blockbuster hit.

Tawni then walked into my room, a concerned frown on her face. "Put the ice cream down, Sonny."

"Why?" I sobbed, my voice cracking. "It's not like anybody cares! I could fall into a hole right now and Chad still wouldn't care! He'll be too busy making out with his new _girlfriend_!" I screamed melodramatically. It was almost comical.

"A moment on your lips," Tawni said, rolling her eyes, "is a lifetime on your hips."

"Shut up, Tawni," I growled. I started to eat more ice cream, but Tawni grabbed the bowl from my hands. "Hey!"

"We are going to make you pretty whether you like it or not." She dragged me from my bed to the vanity that my Mom gave me for my seventeenth birthday. I hate the thing, but how can I throw out a twenty-pound vanity without Mom seeing?

Tawni wiped the chocolate off my face and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. I think she plucked out seven strands of hair and a few scraps of my scalp.

She told me that we could "unveil" my new look tomorrow when we meet with the boys for our yearly Mario Kart championships.

The makeover was… bearable. The only thing I didn't like (aside from the plucking, pulling, and styling) was that Tawni refused to let me look in the mirror.

It took hours to cut, dye and style my hair. Yes, _dye._ I think it's either black or green now.

And don't even get me started about picking my outfit. We spent tens of thousands of dollars (thank you, Tom's credit card) on hundreds of articles of clothing, so it was a lot to go though. My closet's about to barf all of it up in five seconds.

Tawni finally picked out a dark violet, almost sparkly, tank top, paint-splattered white skinny jeans and boots that were definitely _not _made for walking. **(A/N: Okay, I would SO wear that!)**

For all the pop-techno kiddies out there, that was a Frank Sinatra (R.I.P.) reference.

Tawni positioned me in front of my cloth-covered mirror. The anticipation made me want to pull my newly-dyed, barf-mixed-with-lavender-smelling hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Well-"

"Don't care!" She pulled the cloth and the girl in the mirror was _so not _me…

My hair was darker and curlier. My pale skin practically glowed because of the natural-looking makeup Tawni put on me. I looked... not like me.

"Man, I look good!"

Tawni smiled. I hugged her unexpectedly. "Thanks, Tawn."

"Please. You think this is free?"

I pulled away from the hug and cocked an eyebrow. I expected Tawni to laugh, but she didn't.

"How much?" I sighed.

"A date with the hot guy you're close to."

"Chad?"

"No, the one with the hats."

…Nico?

Tawni likes NICO?

Don't get me wrong, Nico's sweet and he's like a brother to me, but… him with Tawni?

Ew.

She held out her hand. "Is it a deal? I mean, we're both the same size, I can steal all your clothes when you go to sleep."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Deal."

Maybe Mom re-marrying won't be so bad after all.


	3. 3 Bad Dreams and Hannah Montana Songs

_**Ok, here's another chapter, and again, this one's not written by me...its by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx :D**_

_**Awkward**_

"Honey… Honey… Honey! HEY! WAKE UP!" a female voice screeched, waking me from my slumber.

My eyes shot open as I quickly sat up. I looked around, frazzled. "Wh-wha-? What is it? Where's the fire?"

"Good morning, doll!"

I turned to look at the person that greeted me. Her voice sounded familiar… It was like Mom's voice, only this voice is a bit more high-pitched that my-

Holy crud, my mother is in a ball gown.

And… blonde?

"MOM? What the-"

"No time for chit-chat, Tess. We have to meet Tom and Tawni for brunch!" she exclaimed, jolly and disgustingly pink.

I looked at her, confusion evident on my face, which was probably flushed right now. "Tess? Mom, who's Tess? I'm Sonny!"

Mom's face scrunched up, and then looked at me as if I was in a mermaid costume. And by the level of crazy this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if I was Ariel right now. "Sonny? No, darling, you changed your name to Tess when I married Tom. And I changed my name to Tiffany Teresa, remember? So we could match the Harts!"

My jaw fell to the floor. _Oh no… _I looked at Mom's platinum blond hair and then touched my own. I closed my eyes, silently pleading to myself, _please; please don't let it be blond…_

Ugh. It was a sickly bright yellow color.

Oh my word, it's like monkey puke!

I then looked down at what I was wearing, wondering if it was a dress like my Mom's, because if it is…

"Uh, Mom… Why am I wearing a stupid green ball gown?"

"Because we live in a palace now, honey! Don't you remember? Boy, you sure are acting strange this morning…"

Says that person talking like she's the fairy god mother.

"And your dress is not stupid! It's beautiful; it's the color of-"

"Snot? Moss? Lint you find in your belly button?"

"Spring."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'm pretty sure a season doesn't have a color…"

"Whatever. Now get up, we have to meet your fiancé, that lovely boy, James Conroy."

J-James? Conroy?

I screamed. I screamed louder than when I saw a rat-thing that my Mom called a dog on my bed when I was seven or when I bungee-jumped for the first time. I thought my Mom would hush me or something a normal mother would do, but she just smiled widely, as if she was used to my screams filling the air and breaking her eardrums.

"Tess? Whatever is the matter, sister dear?" Tawni came in the room, her eyebrows raised and her skirt in her hand.

Wait. Why the heck is she dressed like Cinderella?

"TAWNI?"

The door then swung open, only to reveal my best friend in a blue outfit that was worn by Prince Charming, the dude with the horse and the sword. "And Chad!" Chad added, butting in, coming into my room. "Morning Tess, Tiffany Teresa, and hello, gorgeous." He kissed Tawni's cheek, making her giggle, while I just sat there, mouth agape, my eyes bulging out of their sockets. I think I looked like a retarded fish.

And then I fainted.

"Sonny? Sonny?" a female voice called, gently shaking me. "ALLISON!"

And before I knew it, I was on the floor. I muttered under my breath, but made sure it was quiet enough for only me to hear in case it was my Mom. I don't want soap for breakfast again.

"Munroe! Wake up before my boots make a print on your right kidney!" Was that… Tawni?

I opened my eyes, hoping to see someone other that my blonde future-stepsister. But, alas, for fate just pukes on my hopes and dreams, my wish wasn't granted.

She was in another bright pink eye-bruising outfit, hovering over me, showing off her pearly whites by grinning at me in a way that reminded me of Snow White's evil stepmother.

"Tawni? Is that you?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes lazily.

"No," she said sarcastically, helping me get up. "I'm George Clooney." She looked at her bright pink nails and rolled her eyes.

"What are you even doing here so early in the morning?" I asked, sitting on my bed, wanting to lay on it again. Funny how beds are more comfortable when you're forced to drag your lazy butt to school. Or in my case, Chad's room.

"Uh, it's like, two o'clock in the afternoon…"

I looked at her wide-eyed, quickly jumping up from my lavender and white bed. "TWO IN THE AFTERNOON?"

"Yeah, you were asleep for like, fourteen-"

I cut her off by running to my shower, screaming, "Go get my outfit! I have to be at Chad's in an hour!"

"Wait, I thought you were mad at him?" she called me from outside my bathroom door.

"Yeah, but…" I paused, turning on my shower, "I just kinda want him so that he'll-"

"Love you?"

I snorted, but secretly knew she was right. "No, I, uh, want him to see that… I'm capable of, um… being hot…"

I heard Tawni's heels _click-clack_ from the outside of my bathroom, and probably into my closet to get my outfit.

I came out five minutes later in my bathrobe, a towel wrapped around my hair.

Tawni was sitting in front of my computer, reading what I wrote when I was younger about my first crush.

"_But then I found myself getting tired. The beautiful moments we shared became insufficient, and I found myself thinking about him less and less_," she read aloud. "_The magic of first love withered away, and I started to wonder if it was just infatuation._

"_The feeling came back, though; things became beautiful again. It was unintentional and a little unfortunate because he still won't notice me, but it was didn't matter much at the moment; the enchantment of the magical moments such as coincidental simultaneous glances and hidden blushes blinded me…_"

I didn't mind her reading what I wrote; since I was too busy daydreaming about Chad… But then I came back to my senses. I cleared my throat loudly, making Tawni look at me.

"Oh, hey, Sonny." She waved at me nonchalantly and continued reading. "_It didn't help that he got another girlfriend that year. Her name was Alanis Meagan. She was practically the bane of my life, if only Chad wasn't so happy when he was with her – happier than with me and his other friends, even. Getting rid her was harder than getting rid of Stacie… She was with Chad for more than seven months, while Stacie only stayed for three weeks, thanks to her newly found boyfriend, Jeff, who was my second cousin, once removed."_

"Will you please stop reading the story of my life? I have to be at Chad's house in," I looked at the clock, "forty-five minutes!"

"Fine, fine." She sighed, giving up. She threw a white sundress at me, screeching at me to put it on.

"A dress?"

"Yeah!"

I sighed then looked at her expectantly. She looked at me with a "what is it?" face, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

"Well? Get out."

"What?"

"I'm gonna change now…"

"Yeah…"

"You're still here…"

Her eyebrows knitted together, but then she realized what I meant. "Oh, sorry!"

Ten minutes later, I was already in my dress, makeup and hair done all perfectly thanks to Tawni.

"Thanks, Tawn." I smiled at her.

She snorted and smirked. "Pay up. I want my date with Nick."

"Nico."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She grabbed her overly bedazzled designer bag. "Now, come on, let's go to your play date with the boys!"

I raised my eyebrows. "My little _what?_"

"Play date, meeting, rendezvous, _The Boys' and Sonny's Video Game Day_, whatever you call it."

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but was cut of by Tawni running out the door, calling behind her, "Race you to the parking lot!"

"Wait!" I called after her. "I have to put…"

The door slammed shut.

"My… shoes on…"

I sighed, put my sandals on, and raced out the door. I stumbled a little, but I managed to make to the end of the hallway. Tawni was already inside the elevator, pushing the button to the lobby frantically. I ran to her as the door started to go down.

"Hold the door!" I screamed to her. But she just gave me her patented evil smile, laughing as the door closed fully.

Getting my competitiveness from my Mom, who once broke Jenni Bourke's leg while playing hide and seek when they were seven, I refused to lose. I ran down seven flights of stairs without taking a break, while Tawni was probably checking her nails right now, listening to elevator music.

Five minutes later, I was in the parking lot, trying to catch my breath. I ran to my car, only to find Tawni standing in front of my car, staring at it like it just slapped her grandma.

"We are _not _taking this piece of metal…"

"Tawni, all cars are metal," I explained, sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but this is… this is ugly! Ugly metal!"

I glared at her, muttering, "That ugly metal happen to be my baby."

She looked at me as if I was crazy, and then burst out laughing. "No, no. We're taking your Porsche."

"How do you know about my Porsche?"

She looked around the parking lot, before mumbling, "I have my sources."

"My mom?"

"Pretty much."

I gave her the keys and she ran to my car, climbing into the passenger's seat. She patted the driver's seat, telling me to hurry up.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the convertible. My silver car drove smoothly out of the parking lot, my heart beating unusually fast at the thought of facing Chad.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" I asked Tawni, distressed. We were almost at Chad's house, and I was sweating so much that I was practically sliding off my leather seats. But Tawni, however, didn't seem to hear me. She was too busy listening to a song that most twelve-year-olds forgot.

"_I can be glamorous just like you see in all the magazines, I can be cool as ice or anything I wanna be,_ _who said, who said, I can't be Superman? I say, I say, that I know I can, who said, who said, I can't be president? I say, I say, you ain't see nothing yet-"_

"TAWNI!"

"What?" She pulled her earphones off, sighing.

"Stop singing Hannah Montana songs and listen to me! I'm freaking out!"

"_Go on and make some noise,_ _every girl has a choice,_ _to lead her own parade,_ _I do it my way,_ _I can be soft and sweet or louder than the radio,_ _I can be sophisticated,_ _or totally good,_ _out of control…," _she cooed_._

Well, fan-freaking-tasic.


	4. 4 Unexpected

_**Awkward**_

We pulled up to Chad's driveway after twenty minutes of panicking – and seven Hannah Montana songs.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. My mind flashed back to the day I saw Chad with the girl.

I started to shake, close to tears. Tawni seemed to notice, because she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, her head resting on the crook of my neck. She smiled, and started to croon softly, probably thinking it would make me feel better.

_"I'm super cool, super hot, livin' like a rock star, you think I'm super, you think I'm super, on the cover of your magazine, wherever I go they make a scene, I'm super, super, I'm super-duper, so you wanna be just like, so you wanna be just like-"_

"Shut up, Tawni."

She rolled her eyes, sitting upright again. She patted my shoulder before getting up from my car. I stayed for a few more seconds before finally getting out.

I saw Tawni gaping at Chad's driveway, probably intimidated by its hugeness.

"It's big, huh?" I smirked.

"I'll say… Geez, Sonny, you have good taste in guys! Hot, rich…," she trailed off. "Hey, um, if you two don't work out, can I-"

"No, Tawni."

We walked inside the house, on our way to Chad's room, when I decided to stop by the kitchen to greet Mrs. Cooper.

"Hey, Tawni, I'm just going to the kitchen, okay? I have to-"

Tawni cut me off, rolling her eyes for the seventy fifth time, "Sonny, I know you love this guy, but stealing his food to add to your shrine won't-"

"I'm going to greet Mrs. Cooper."

"…Oh."

I walked away, shaking my head. If Tom's anything like Tawni, I think I should at least warn Mom.

I entered the kitchen, holding my breath. Chad's exactly like his Mom, excluding some of Mrs. Cooper's Taylor Lauthner memorabilia-collecting fetishes Chad didn't seem to have, so if Mrs. Cooper likes my new 'look', then maybe Chad will, too.

She was sitting by the counter, reading the business section of her newspaper, her cup of coffee by the sink.

"Hey, Mrs. Cooper," I greeted her, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Good afternoon, Allis-" she started, not looking up from her paper. She stopped in mid-sentence, finally looking at my appearance. "Sonny?"

"Hey…" I muttered awkwardly. "Uh, notice anything, um, different?"

Her eyes went wide. She tried to speak, but her perfectly glossed mouth just formed an "O" shape. All of a sudden, she ran to hug me. Her bright smile caught me off guard, because I expected just a small, "You look nice," since Mrs. Cooper is usually elegant and reserved.

I awkwardly wrap my arm around her, not really knowing what to do.

"Dear, you've grown up so much…," she mumbled happily. "Boy, Chaddy is going to be so surprised!" She pulled away, not really noticing that it was extremely uncomfortable for me. "Don't worry, Sonny. He's going to be blown away."

"Um… Thanks Mrs. Cooper." I smiled. Just then, Frank walked inside, his sloppy auburn hair now a dark brown, a bottle of _Man Colors _in his beefy hand.

"Hello, Allison," he greeted. He turned to Mrs. Cooper and asked, "Sweetie, is it normal that I found a louse in my head?" his smooth voice full of confusion. It was a little freaky how he and his stepson were so alike; they had the same eyes and voice. Chad and Frank seemed almost like they were blood relatives…

Frank shyly walked up to us, scratching his head furiously. I took a small step back, along with Mrs. Cooper.

I'd never tell Chad, but when I was younger, I used to have a crush on Frank Cooper. He was hot in that older man, sorta geeky way. If it weren't for his huge glasses and hair, he almost looks like Jesse McCartney. Maybe that's why I used to like him, because of similarities to Jesse, who was – and is, if Chad and I don't work out – my dream guy.

Seriously, I could go on for hours about Jesse McCartney, but since all you readers of my diary, that might be leaked on the Internet once Tawni finds out that I actually have this thing, I'll stop right here.

"Oh." Mrs. Cooper sighed. She gave me a small smile and then pulled Frank into the bathroom with lice shampoo in her hand. I don't know why she didn't just _give _him the shampoo and let him take his bath on his own, but hey, if that's their thing…

I ran to Chad's room, slowing down when I heard a male voice when I was near the door.

"Hey there, gorgeous." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around.

James was behind me. Crap.

He was smirking in a way that made me want to punch him, because it was his signature _I-am-so-getting-it-on-with-this-girl_ smirk, but refrained myself, since it will probably give me away.

"So, you're Sonny's stepsister she told Chad about?" he asked, that smirk still on his face.

I started to stutter, "Uh… Well, I…" He raised his eyebrows, his impatience evident on his face.

"Are you Sonny's stepsister?" he asked again.

I looked around, looking for a thing to stall him with. "Uh… Hey, look," I pointed to my foot, "there's a birthmark on my foot."

He looked confused for a moment before looking at my heart-shaped birthmark. His eyes went big, and I immediately regretted what I said.

James was the first one to notice my birthmark when I was eight.

"Sonny?"

Then what I expected the least happened.

He winked at me.

"Dang, Munroe. What happened to _you_?" He slyly grinned at me, a small gleam in his eyes.

"W-well… I, uh, I'll tell you later when the rest of the guys see me." I crossed my arms defiantly, even though I was almost close to hyperventilating.

He smirked at me, and then moved his face close to mine. "You know, Sonny, you didn't have to do all this. We both know you're trying to impress someone… A guy, to be exact."

My eyes narrowed as I moved a few steps backward. "And how do _you_ know?"

"I've known you for years, Munroe. I know how you act when you like someone. _I _was the first to figure out that you liked Chad's step-dad, and _I _was the only one who knows about your little fling with that guy last summer."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by James.

"I know you like one of your best guy friends, and it turns out, he likes you too."

My eyes lit up. "He does?"

"He always has…"

I was about to ask him how he knew, but my lips seemed to be, er, quieted.

My eyes went big, and I did what I always do when I got surprised: I punched his eye.

He stumbled backward, his head crashing on the floor. He stood up, his hand covering his eye and shouted, "What the heck, Munroe?! I thought you liked me?"

"I don't! I was talking about-" I stopped in mid-sentence, thinking for a moment. "Someone that's _not_ you!"

He glared at me, his face turning red. Out of embarrassment, out of anger, I don't know. All I knew was that I had my first kiss and it wasn't with Chad. I was about ready to wrap James' ears around his ankles for that.

"Well, who were you talking about then? Ferguson? Grady? Chad?"

I blushed immediately after hearing Chad's name. I was about to speak when I heard a gasp behind me.

It was Chad.

"Sonny? Is that you?" His eyes were big, his eyebrows were raised, and he was gaping at me.

I smiled awkwardly as I raised my arms above my head. "Surprise?"

I was now in Chad's room, surrounded by the boys. I was uncomfortably playing with my hair while everyone – except Tawni – was staring at me.

"I can't believe it… Sonny's in a dress!" Grady exclaimed. I turned to glare at him, since he was behind me, but all I saw was Chad's chest.

He was hugging me.

"Chad… why… are… you… hugging… me?" I managed to breathe out, since Chad's death grip was squishing all the oxygen out of me.

"Because, Munroe! You can help me!"

I looked up at him, confused. His eyes were shining and a huge grin was on his face. It was sorta creepy. Creepy-cute, but still creepy, nevertheless.

"What are you talking about?"

He let go of me, which kinda made me sad and relieved at the same time. Sad because he wasn't hugging me anymore, and relieved because five more seconds of Chad's arms around me and I could have suffocated. And I don't mean that in a romantic way, I mean that I couldn't breathe properly because Chad's triceps grew last year and they were squeezing the living crap out of me.

"Well, my Mom wants me to bring a date to her boss' parties…"

My heart started to beat faster and faster. Was he asking me out?

"And I need a fake date!"

My face fell. A _fake date_? "I thought you already had a girlfriend? The girl you were with yesterday?"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Um, she's my cousin."

"YOU'RE COUSIN?" That wasn't me. That was Tawni.

We both turned to look at her, her eager face creeping both of us a little. But Nico, on the other hand, just moved closer to her. James glanced at them, an almost jealous look on his eyes, and then winked at me.

Chad raised his eyebrows at me and James, and asked, "Why'd you wink at her?"

Tawni grinned. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Chad. "Fine. I'll go to the party."

And that is the story about how I became Chad's girlfriend. A fake one, but still his girlfriend.

* * *

**Mkay...so yeah I have been REALLY busy lately so be patient for the next one lol that actually took me like five minutes to proof-read that...ENJOY AND REVIEW! PEACE 3**


	5. 5 At The Mall

_**Awkward's back! Enjoy and review plz! **_

_**Awkward**_

Mall (noun):

**[Mawl; _Brit. also_ mal]**

Also called **shopping mall.** A large retail complex containing a variety of stores and often restaurants and other business establishments housed in a series of connected or adjacent buildings or in a single large building. Compare shopping center.

The only thing Sonny Munroe hates more than the color pink.

So why am I in one?

Well, dear readers, there are two possibilities: 1.) Aliens have come to Earth, kidnapped me and shoved me in a garbage bag, then picked _The Pink and Pretty Palace of Traci_ as their new home and made me their queen or, 2.) Chad dragged me here to pick my outfit for our "date."

Nope, you're wrong. Chad brought me here for the date.

Oh, and he also brought Tawni.

So, let's make a little equation now, shall we?

Me + Chad and Tawni – anyone I know who is sane x pink clothes everywhere = A three-hour preview of hell

"Sonny! Come on! We picked a dress for you!' Tawni screamed from the other side of the shop. She was grabbing bright, rotten cheese colored dresses, while Chad was on the bright pink couch, happily snoozing, completely oblivious to the pack of salesladies staring at him and swooning every time he snored.

I rolled my eyes and tucked this diary into my leather bag. Don't get me wrong, I hate the killing-the-animals-for-the-leather part, but it went so well with my new skirt, and…

Oh, goodness, they turned me into one of them.

"Sonny! Come on! We only have an hour left before we have to go to–"

"Let me guess," I hissed, walking towards her, "Pinky's Pinky Pink Palace?" I crossed my arms, waiting for a sarcastic response. But she just turned back to the clothes racks and smiled.

"No, silly, it's Pinky's Pinky _Princess_ Palace!"

And with that, she shoved sparkly, monkey-puke colored… uh, articles of clothing.

"What are these?" I asked, trying to carry all the clothes. A bright pink panty fell out of the pile, earning Tawni a glare from me.

"Dresses, duh!" she chirped, all perky-ly. If she was another person and her dad wasn't marrying Mom, I would have choked her with the legwarmer that fell on the floor.

Perky people disgust me.

"Dresses? Tawni, these are _not_ dresses! These are over-stretched sports bras stapled to big belts!"

She didn't seem to hear me, though, because she just shooed me away with her hand furiously. Her bright pink nails almost scraped a saleslady's face, which was too busy gawking at Chad to notice that Tawni was only a few feet away from her. The saleslady, whose silver nametag read, 'Melainiee', quickly jumped away in shock.

I sighed. I was used to other girls staring at Chad. When I met him, he was surrounded – wait, no, _worshipped_– by girls raging from ages 4 to 12.

_"But Mommy! I don't want to go to that stupid playground! It's full of… of…" I thought for a second. Then I remembered what my friend, Sam, who was from Seattle, called girlie-girls, "full off daffodils!"_

_Mommy rolled her pretty blue eyes and held my hand tighter. "Honey, you're a girl too, you know."_

_"Yeah, but I'm no daffodil!"_

_Mommy rolled her eyes again, making me roll mine as well. Mommy and I are complete opposites; she's perky and used to take ballet, while I'm… well, I'm sure as heck not like her._

_"Mommy, can't I just go with Daddy to the bowling alley again?" I asked her, my signature puppy-dog-eyes-and-pout gracing my pale face._

_"Sonny, darling, you have to make some friends."_

_I opened my mouth, but was cut off by Mommy saying something again. "Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Gibby from Seattle don't count. We're in Texas now, not in Wisconsin, not in Seattle. You never know, maybe you'll meet your first crush…"_

_My face quickly scrunched up. "Ew, Mommy, boys have cooties! And besides, I'm never gonna marry. I'm gonna adopt a butt load of babies and when they grow up, they're gonna take care of me." I smiled brightly._

_Mommy didn't say anything. She just grinned and stopped walking. I turned my head to see what she was grinning at, and when I did, my face quickly fell._

_We were at the playground._

_I examined everyone in the park. A group of big boys were playing basketball, while girls about the same age were sitting on benches, watching the boys while giggling with their friends. They were in short skirts and matching berets. They were obviously not French, hence one of them screeching, "Oh ma goodness, did u see Brian? He is _sooo_ hawt!", so I didn't get why they were in berets._

_Another group of boys on the other side of the playground were trading cards. I really wanted to join them, but Mommy pushed me to a bunch of tall girls in pink and purple dresses surrounding a boy my age._

_I didn't get what the big deal was, until I saw him. He was like the eight-year-old Brad Cruise or whoever it was Mommy keeps rambling on and on about whenever Daddy wasn't around._

_He apparently said something funny, because the group of girls erupted in exaggerated laughter. "Oh my word, Chad!" a girl with bright red hair exclaimed, giggling. "You are _soo _funny!"_

_The boy cockily smirked. He turned his head in my direction, and then smiled warmly at me. I was so mesmerized by his eyes that I was frozen on the spot._

_Yeah, yeah, you're probably thinking, "Why does an eight-year-old know so many big words?"_

_Well, since Daddy's a teacher, I learned a few stuff. The only thing I didn't seem to understand was Math. I mean, come on! Fractions? Long division? I'm gonna be a superstar/president/pony doctor, I don't have to know wha is._

_Whatever. Back to the story._

_The other girls looked at me, too, and sent me death glares. I smirked cockily at them like the boy did, making them roll their eyes and gawk at the boy once more._

_After a silent ten minutes of writing in this diary alone in a park bench by a maple tree, I heard the wooden bench make a slight _creek_ sound. I snapped my head to my left, only to find the bright-eyed boy staring back._

_I smiled at him, before saying, "What are you doing here? Your loyal subjects are gonna miss you."_

_He chuckled, grinning. "Please. They can wait. And besides, they just want to earn some respect from me because of my brother."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him._

_"His name's Brian. He's the tall, blonde basketball player that Kaitee and the other girls were giggling on and on about."_

_"The ones in the berets?"_

_"Yeah."_

_I looked down, laughing. "But, what about the four-year-olds?"_

_"Oh, no, those ladies are mine."_

_I laughed even harder, and pretty soon, he was laughing with me. We were guffawing and rolling on the ground for two minutes before we heard a shrill scream. "THERE HE IS!"_

_The girls ran after us for five minutes until we hid behind a bush behind Ms. Benitez's house. We heard their feet stomping on the ground getting softer and softer._

_When we knew they were gone, we jumped out of the bush before Mr. Benitez saw us. He was a man who was physically forty-two, but acted like he was eighty. Not in a bake-cookies-and-sit-in-a-rocking-chair-pleasantly eighty, I mean, 'Get-outta-my-yard-you-crazy-hooligans!' eighty._

_We ran back to the park when the girls were gone and the boys were still playing basketball. I turned to him, still panting because we ran almost ten blocks non-stop, and smiled. "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."_

I snapped out of my daydream, and realized I have been standing there for almost five minutes, staring at the ceiling. Tawni was picking out more clothes, while Chad was looking at me worryingly. "You okay, Munroe?"

"Yeah, yeah… I was just thinking of when I first moved to Texas…" I mumbled absentmindedly. He smiled, probably reminiscing too.

Tawni's heel stomped on the floor, making Chad jump. She stood beside me, lips pursed and eyes narrowed at Chad. She looked at me, her face slightly softening. "Okay, here are a few more clothes, go try them on," she ordered, giving me a few skirts and blouses, then turned to Chad. "You. Go Leave."

"What? Why?"

"_Because,_ it's bad luck for the guy to see the girl before their date!" Tawni explained, hands on her hips, glaring, and all that whatnot. I could see that she's still a little mad at him because of the whole cousin thing.

Chad looked at me with a 'really?' look on his face. I shrugged, scratching the back of my head.

He sighed, and then left, hands in his pockets. One thing I really liked about the Cooper guys was that they remind me so much of Jesse McCartney. I was pretty obsessed with him for years and years on end, so having a best friend that's so much like him was pretty exciting for me. It wasn't much of a mystery why Chad became my first crush; perfect hair, ocean eyes and all.

I snapped out of my daydream and raced for the changing booth before Tawni noticed that I was staring at the ceiling again. I dropped the clothes on the floor before quickly closing the white door.

The pile of Ivory white and brick red dresses glared at me from the floor, making me cringe. I whipped out my phone and texted Chad.

**TO: Chad**

**FROM: Sonny**

_Where r we even going?_

_~Sonny_

A few seconds later, Demi's Unbroken blared from my phone, signaling a text.

**TO: Sonny**

**FROM: Chad**

_To my mom's boss' parties. Formal and all that crap._

**TO: Chad**

**FROM: Sonny**

_White or red?_

**TO: Sonny**

**FROM: Chad**

_What?_

**TO: Chad**

**FROM: Sonny**

_The color of the dress, stupid._

**TO: Sonny**

**FROM: Chad**

_I dunno. Uh, white?_

**TO: Chad**

**FROM: Sonny**

_White? Blegh. Too angel-y. Too nice. Too Taylor Swift. I'm sticking with red._

I pressed send quickly and placed my phone into my pocket. I looked over the pile and separated the clothes. The first was _Red_, the second was _White_, and third was _Absolutely Not_.

I tried on all of the clothes from the first pile, before choosing a red Sherri Hill cocktail dress with a draped single shoulder and a slightly fitted skirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. I look like, dare I say it, _a lady._

Blegh.

_It's for Chad, it's for Chad, _I chanted to myself. _For Chad_.

I stepped out of the booth, leaving the pile of too-short, too-Tawni dresses for Melainiee to pick up.

I heard a gasp behind me, only to see Tawni drop her phone and gape at me. I smirked slightly before putting my hand on my hip. "Yeah, I clean up _good._"

Tawni smiled widely and ran up to hug me. Very, very tightly, I might add.

"Uh… Tawn… Can't…" I tried to breathe out, wondering how a girl, who whined when no one helped her open the front door to her house, had such a strong grip. But then again, I wonder about a lot of things. Like, why did Tawni have a personal assistant that's from France, and why does she still keep him around even though she doesn't even know what _"wi_" means, or why was Mom in a Catwoman costume when she came down for breakfast this morning. But of course, finding out why wasn't really in my agenda.

"Can't what? Can't wait to thank me? Oh, don't worry, no need for any–"

"Can't breathe."

She quickly let go of me, rolling her eyes. "Wow, diva much?"

"Yeah, because telling _Daddy_ that he should buy you your own toilet because your butt is too special for other people's butt sweat to mix with yours."

Tawni's eyes narrowed, her perfectly glossed lips forming a frown. Sometimes I really wanna tell Tawni that her shade of lip gloss, cocoa moco cocoa or neuralgic pink or whatever it's called, sometimes gave me a headache. It was flashy, but of course, anything flashy was basically Tawni Hart's property already.

"You know, Sonny, you should be thanking me. Without me, you'll probably be in sweats right now, playing Maria Kart-"

"Mario Kart."

"Whatever. Now, get out of the dress so we can pay for it because seriously, that chick that was staring at Chad is giving you major stink eye right now…," Tawni said, pointing behind me.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and turned around. And there she was, Melainiee, the saleslady who was a good 4-5 years older than me, staring me down with those cold blue eyes of hers. She twisted a loose jet-black curl with her perfectly manicured finger, the intense glare never leaving her too-defined eyes. With a pop of the gum she was blowing, she strutted over to me, her black leather boots click-clacking on the marble floor.

"Hey," she greeted, still eying me up and down.

"Uh, hi…"

Obviously she wasn't one for small talk. "Who was that guy? The hot one that was asleep?"

I looked at Tawni, wide eyes. She was as shocked as I was. I quickly snapped my head back to Melainiee, stuttering, "W-well, uh, he-he's…"

"He's her boyfriend!"

I glared at Tawni, who was the one who cut me off. I was about to correct her, but Melainiee's look of appreciation cut me off.

"Oh, well, good for him."

And with that, she spun on heel to join the other salesladies in watching Chad through the window display, leaving me gaping at her. Did she just say good for _him?_

"Come on, we have to go pay for the dress." Tawni dragged me to the changing booth and closed the door.

I wonder that it will be like at the social – which was basically the dull version of a party, only with champagne and ladies in skirts that actually covered their butt. I might stick out like a sore thumb there because my dress was pretty short and bright red. I expect the women there to be in black, white, or if to go as daring as they can be, gray.

What most people don't know is that Mom was actually in fashion once, when she was still young and legwarmers were still in, so I know a little bit about clothes. She showed some designs, occasionally scolding me because I forgot the difference between maize and yellow, and then urged me to at least try to dress like most people that shared my gender. But what Mom thinks is cute, is what I think is trampy. Imagine a woman's suit; then subtract the jacket; cut off, say, ten inches of the pants; rip the sleeves off; unbutton nine buttons of the blouse and; tie the end of the shirt into a knot.

I have a picture of that outfit when I was nine for Cousin Debbie's Halloween party.

We came home early since Tawni realized that she already bought a pair of shoes that went with my outfit that was "the perfect shade of off-black!" And then she didn't talk to me for ten whole minutes because I didn't know the difference of off-black and regular black, but couldn't' help herself because she needed someone to brag to because apparently, she overheard Nico call her cute.

The whole ride home was silent, since Chad kept staring at the pink shopping bag in my hand, upset because he didn't see the dress early. Tawni would just say, "Don't worry, Cooper. Your date'll look beautiful enough for you."

"But we're going to a social! People aren't _supposed_ to look beautiful!" Chad objected.

"Well, people we weren't supposed to find out about your old last name, now were we?"

"Goldfarb is an _extremely _respectable last name!"

"Says the boy who said that tofu was delicious," I muttered.

"I said it was deliciously healthy."

"Well, you didn't mention that it was _deliciously _disgusting!"

Chad rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the bag, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. It was kinda cute, in a kid-who-wants-ice-cream kind of way, but after forty-five minutes of the same face staring at me through the rear-view mirror, it was getting annoying. I was just about ready to snap, but Tawni seemed to sense it, so she took the bag out of my grasp and hid it under her seat.

"Knock it out, Chad. You look like a 12-year-old who didn't get tickets to a Zac Efron concert." Tawni chuckled, bemused.

"Don't you mention his name in my presence!"

Tawni raised an eyebrow at me, as if asking what the Zac thing was about. "Chad thinks Zac is better-looking than him, so he decided two years go that Zac Efron is evil," I explained, rolling my eyes.

Instead of rolling her eyes, too, like I expected her to, Tawni burst out laughing, making Chad sulk from the backseat. I had to grab the steering wheel because Tawni's eyes were closed from laughing so hard.

When we got to Tawni's house, she immediately kicked Chad out because we had to get ready. I could see that even though Tawni was who she is, she didn't go out that much; her huge, cozy mansion was her hangout. Gliding from stride to stride, her head held high, every step majestic, Tawni was in her element. Everywhere you turn there was a touch of either pink or gold, sparkly vintage furniture filled the Hart household, pink roses and peonies filling every vase. It was a pretty, I guess, but a little disturbing.

Even more so when I leaned that Tom was the one who designed the house.

We walked into her room, which was surprisingly light blue, and took the dress out of its bag.

"Alright, Munroe," Tawni said, picking up a brush and grinning evilly. "Time for another makeover."

**Alright One more thing…I honestly think tofu IS delicious…so yeah**

**BTW If I missed any cuss words or anything else in my proof-read, just PM me :D PEACE OUT SUCKAS**


	6. 6 Almost There Part 1

_**Awkward**_

Two hours of grueling pain. Two hours of green goo on my face. Two hours of plucking, pulling, and torture.

It was finally over.

"Can I open them now?" I asked Tawni. I had a blindfold covering my eyes. She wouldn't let me see myself, claiming that it was a surprise.

Please. Surprise, my butt. I bet she just made me look like a brunette Krusty the Clown.

"Not yet," she told me brightly, and then shoved airplane headphones in my ears.

"What are these for?" I shouted through We Found Love by Rihanna. At least Tawni has good taste in music to make up for her lack of…well, a lot of things.

She didn't answer, instead I just felt her push me out the door and made sit on something really soft. I felt what I was sitting on move, but I didn't give it much thought because _Why_ _Don't_ _You_ _Kiss_ _Her_ by Jesse McCartney came on.

After ten minutes, I was roughly grabbed by Tawni off of my seat and onto solid ground. I stumbled a little, bit but caught myself. Seven-inch heels?

The only things that can make your legs look hot and break them at the same time.

"Take them off!" she demanded excitedly, but ripped the blindfold from my eyes before I could.

After having my eyes closed for so long, the bright lights surprised me, making me squint. My vision was slightly blurry and the colors were dim.

But what was in front of me was the one that made me gasp.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the man who claimed that men who gave flowers to girls were gay, was standing in front of me, a rose in his hand.

Of course, I had to do a double-take, because thinking about his previous statement and the flower he was holding made me wonder if he was trying to tell me something.

But, nevertheless, I had to give Chad props for his get-up. He was in a black tux, which probably belonged to Frank, and his hair was slightly shorter than before. Even though I hate it when boys cut their hair, Chad's new haircut was kinda fitting. Cute, too.

"Sonny?"

I snapped from my daydream, and realized that Chad was waving a hand in front of my face. I also realized that I was gaping at him.

I blushed a deep red, internally slapping myself. "Oh, uh, sorry, Chad. I was just thinking about…uh…"

"Nick Jonas!"

I looked at Tawni, who was the one who cut me off, with a 'what the heck face'. She shrugged, looking down. I quickly turned to Chad, a fake smile I polished over the years on my face, and lamely said, "Yup."

He raised his eyebrows, probably confused. "But, Sonny, you said you didn't like boy bands…"

"Yeah, but she thinks he's cute!" Tawni answered for me again, running up beside me and nodding enthusiastically. I gave her a glare, but it didn't seem to affect her at all. She just kept nodding and grinning at Chad, most likely thinking of Nick.

Instead of snapping at her, I smiled widely, then said to her forcefully, "Tawn, don't you have a date with Nico _tonight_?"

"No, it's gonna be on Thur-"

"Better go get ready then!" I shoved her to her car, making her glare and grunt at me.

Once she drove off, I turned to Chad, snaking my arm around his. "Shall we go now?"

**So that's part 1 of Almost There :D REVIEW! PEACE**


	7. 7 Almost There Part 2

_**OMG! 1,139 views, 16 reviews, 8 favorites, and 12 followers! Thank you, guys! your AWESOME! Be sure to check out my new story, Daydreaming is Free...i would really like to know if it's good enough for a contest**_

_**Anyways...R & R!**_

_**Awkward**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, blah blah blah :P

_**Almost There Part 2**_

_The ride to the party was long and silent. After getting bored of the silence and not being able to think of something to talk about, I turned on the radio. Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato came on and I smiled._

_"I love this song!" I said, "Do you know the music video will be coming out soon?" I looked at Chad._

_"Of course I do! You told me as soon as you found out about it," Chad smiled, with his eyes on the road._

_I smiled back and sat back properly in my seat again, singing the song in my head. I had learned the whole song on my guitar and piano. I also knew the lyrics by heart. My passion is to be a singer, just like Demi Lovato. Chad does not know about my singing skills though. I have always wanted to surprise him with a great stage performance, surrounded by people cheering me on. No one really knows about my talent except for my mom, dad and another person. I'll you about this "other person" later and how he/she found out._

_Anyways, back to my role model Demi. She has inspired me so much that I have almost convince Mom to letting me get a "Stay Strong" tattoo on my wrists, just like Demi's. My mom, at first reluctant has thought through the idea and is on the verge of saying yes in a few days time._

_I was busy dreaming about singing live in a concert and getting a tattoo, that I did not even realize that we were entering the gates to Chad's mom's boss's mansion._

_As Chad parked the car behind his stepfather's car, I glanced at the mansion. It was beautiful and elegant, very elegant._

_Chad took my hand and pulled me towards the mansion, while I searched my surroundings. As we grew nearer to the door, I could hear music playing and people laughing and talking inside._

_Chad opened the door all gentlemanly and I walked inside, acting sophisticated. The inside of the mansion was much more beautiful and elegant than the outside and I could not help but gawk at it._

_Don't get me wrong, my dad's a rich man and he has a mansion as big as this. The thing is that, it's not as elegant as this one. I'm just surprised at how a house can be so, so elegant._

_Chad took me out of my trance by softly taking my hand again and I noticed that many pairs of eyes were on me. After noticing their stares, I took a look at their clothing. The men were wearing black and white suits and the women were wearing similar dresses as mine but the color of their dresses were of a much lighter shade. Thus, making me stand out more because of my brighter and darker colored dress._

_Chad dragged me away from all the stares and I recognized Mrs. Cooper, sitting near the stage, beckoning us to come over. Mrs. Cooper was sitting with Frank and some other middle-aged looking men and women._

_"Oh my word! You look beautiful, Sonny!" She gasped and ran over to hug me in her white platform heels._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper. You look very pretty too," I said timidly. Chad's mom, obvious to her good looks, looked stunning in her white strapless, cocktail dress._

_"Oh, how sweet of you, Sonny," She smiled at me once again before she continued, "This is my boss Mr. Harrison and his wife Mrs. Harrison," She pointed to a couple who looked like they were in their fifties. "And these are my colleagues, Janice, Mark, Thomas and Emily," She pointed to four people in their mid-thirties sitting beside each other, respectively. Chad and I smiled at them waiting for our introduction. "And this is my son, Chad and his beautiful date, Sonny." She concluded, taking a deep breath and sitting back down in her seat._

_Chad and I sat down beside each other in the empty chairs between Mr. and Mrs. Harrison. Mr. Harrison started talking to Chad about something while Mrs. Harrison spoke to me, "What a pretty name, dear. Does it stand for another name?" She asked, with kind eyes._

_I smiled, "Thank you and yes it does. It stands for Allison."_

_"Oh, what a coincidence! My daughter's name is Allison too! Pity she couldn't join us today. She has been taking summer courses at her university. She is going to be a doctor from Harvard!" She said excitedly, obviously proud of her daughter's achievements._

_"You must be very proud of her," I said, smiling at her kindly._

_"Oh yes! Being my only daughter, I have always taught her to get what she wants by working hard for it. She listened to me and got where she is today! She's the best daughter ever!" She explained, grinning widely._

_"That's amazing! I would love to meet her one day," I told her. Allison Harrison, seems like an interesting person, not some brat I expected their kids to be like._

_"She will love to meet you too, dear," She said kindly, "Give me your number, so that I can call you to come with us to the theater or amusement park someday."_

_"That would be nice, my number is..." And we continued talking for half an hour until Mrs. Cooper called me over to talk to me._

_I walked towards her and asked, "Hi, do you need me to do something?"_

_"I want you to sing!" She whispered to me._

_And she is the "other person". She found me singing my song "This Is Me" on my piano, in my piano room, one day when she came over to visit my mom while Chad was at school. I was sick that day and I got bored of lying in bed so much that I sneaked in my piano room and started to sing. It was five years ago, and since then I have made her promise to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Chad._

_"What! Why?" I asked, shocked._

_"Because the owners of Hollywood Studio's and many other record companies owners are here. If they hear you sing they'll have to sign you up!" She explained, rather rapidly._

_"What? It's a great opportunity but I want everything to be set…"_

_"The stage is set and ready! I have prepared everything for you and all you have to do is sing!" She cut me off by saying this._

_"Um, okay. But what song do I have to sing? And what have you prepared?" I said, reluctantly._

_"Lightweight by Demi Lovato. I know you love that song. The people backstage will explain it all to you, now come on!" She said, as she dragged me backstage._

_A man in his late twenties approached us. "Good you're here. We've got everything ready and I can see the singer is ready too. By the way, my name is Daniel." He grinned and shook my hand._

_"Daniel here will tell you everything you have to do. See you on stage!" And with that she walked away._

_I looked at Daniel and he started to explain everything. I started to get a good feeling about this performance and thought, this is my chance! I have to do this!_

_After about five minutes or so, it was time to for me shine in the spotlight for once. I stood in front of the curtain, ready as I could ever be._

_The curtain opened and I started singing,_

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

_My feet swiftly went up the ground and I closed my eyes as I sung,_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

_I opened my eyes and I saw all eyes on me. I was flying in the air. I searched through the pair of eyes for a special pair. Soon I found the ocean blue eyes I was looking for looking at me, shock and surprise apparent in his eyes. I smiled and continued,_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_I couldn't help but feel lightweight and happy. I noticed that the shocked expression on Chad's face replaced with a much more happy and proud expression._

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart_

_I finished with a huge grin on my face as the crowd burst with applauds and cheers. I reached the ground and saw that Chad was chanting my name Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!_

_I ran over to our table and I received some 'you were amazing' and 'that was beautiful' from everyone. As I proceeded to Chad, Mrs. Cooper came towards me with a man beside her and a camera in hands. The man smiled at me and as soon as he reached me, he said, "Hi, I'm Marshall Pike, I work at the Hollywood Studio, and the owner of it who is here with me, saw your performance and he wants to meet you this week. What do you say? This is our number, by the way," He handed me a card and I grinned widely at him._

_"I would love to come and meet him. Um, I'll talk to my mom about it and I'll give you a call. Just in case, here is my number," I said, as I wrote down my number on a piece of empty paper I found in my purse._

_"Nice meeting you, Sonny. Hope to see you soon." He said, and walked off._

_"Thank you! Bye!" I called back. He turned to look at me and smiled as he walked off again._

_"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for this! This was just amazing! Thank you!" I babbled excitedly._

_"No problem, Sonny. And I also got the whole performance on tape!" She exclaimed and went to Frank excitedly._

_"That was so amazing, Sonny! Why did you never tell me that you could sing so well!" Chad chattered on._

_I laughed and said, "I wanted to surprise you like this. And Thank You!"_

_The night went on with all of talking and dancing. The food was amazing and soon the night came to an end._

_I said goodbye to every single person in the party and promised to meet them again._

_Chad and I got in the car and drove in silence tired of all the fun and excitement of this night._

_What seemed like hours later, we approached my house and Chad stepped out with me to see me off._

_"I had an amazing day, Chad," I grinned at Chad, as we reached my house's door steps._

_"So did I," He smiled. I looked into his eyes as he stared into mine. Soon, we were inches away from each others lips, when Chad's phone rang._

_He picked the phone up, sounding rather mad about something, and spoke, "Hello."_

_"What? You're moving back? Yeah, yeah. Nope. Okay great! See you in two days! I can't wait. Bye!"_

_"Who was that?" I asked curiously._

_"Jenna. She's moving back and she wants to get back together. I said yes!" He told me, looking into my eyes, searching for something._

_I looked away from his eyes. Jenna was his ex-girlfriend. She was one of his worst girlfriends he could ever have. She cheated on him and he had no clue, he still didn't. It was like she hypnotized him into something he was not. He was different around her. She changed him and not in a good way. Gladly, she had moved away, before the courage of telling the truth about her came to me. But before leaving, they had promised each other that they would get back together, if she ever moved back and they were single at the moment. Jenna obviously was a slut. Even the guys knew about her. But Chad will never believe us over that witch. I even saw her casting a spell on him once! I'm serious! There is something wrong about her that Chad does not know about! And they have only dated for 3 months! This was a year ago. I guess she's back and Chad being Chad can't break his promise. Now I have to gang up with Tawni again to break these two up. I tried to stop the tears from coming but they too hard fast to stop._

_"I have to go. It's getting late, bye!" I quickly opened the door and closed it. I heard a quick Bye! from Chad and saw him walk to his car, looking back once again with a worried look on his face and then stepping into his blue convertible and driving off, through the curtains of the window beside the door._

_I hurriedly went upstairs to my room, trying not to disturb my mom, who was snoring on her pillow softly. I gently closed my room's door and I burst out crying. I quickly changed into comfortable clothing and slid into my bed._

_The best day in my life turned into one of the worst because of JENNA! I hate her!_

_**HEY! This chapter was written by IAmARAK and the next one after this will be written by me…when I get around to it :)**_


	8. 8 Reeling Back Part 1

_**HEYYYYY I'm back after like…..5 or 6 months….sorry! don't hit me! I had SO much going on….lol 3 R & R! 3 u GUISE!**_

Awkward

Chapter 8 Reeling Back

I sat up in my room on my bed with my knees drawn up to my chest after he'd left. I willed myself to cry some more, but there was no way I could squeeze out one more tear. I had cried myself almost senseless.

Chad. _My Chad_ was getting back together with that slut, Jenna!

My insides churned with anger and disappointment. Why did Chad have to be so…oblivious?! I f he wasn't, he would've been mine by now.

I hugged my knees closer to me and sighed. I reached over to my side table and picked up my phone. I texted Tawni, asking her if she could come over now.

It being Friday night, my mom wasn't home, so Tawni and I could have a private conversation.

_Sure_. She said back. _My dad's out with your mom, and who knows how long they'll be gone…_

I sat there for a few more minutes, then got up and went downstairs.

Leftover chocolate cake was sitting on the counter, and some ice cream was in the freezer. I put a huge slice of and plopped five ginormous spoonfuls of mint chocolate chip ice cream on top.

I was scarfing it all down, when Tawni walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw my bowl and depressed expression.

I decided not to beat around the bush, and cut right to the chase.

"Chad got back together with slutty Jenna," I spat out her name like a dirty word. And in my book, it was.

Tawni froze after tossing her keys and bag on the counter.

"What? I thought tonight was going to change things between you two! Who is this girl?!" she raged.

I sighed. "Yeah, me too. But apparently, Chad didn't take all the hints that I put out there, and when Jenna called him, saying she wanted to get back together, he didn't think twice…But we _did_ almost kiss. So I guess that counts for something," I muttered, shoveling spoonfuls of soggy cake into my mouth.

Tawni contemplated this awhile.

"I know!" she finally squealed, making me jump into outer space. I glared at her and took another bite, calming my nerves.

She ignored me and continued.

"We should prank call him! We could ask him questions…And maybe break them up!"

I shrugged nonchalantly, not really caring. Right now, I just wanted to wallow in self-pity (and finish eating my cake).

She grabbed my wrist, dragging me up the stairs. She then got her phone out and I rattled off Chad's number by heart. Tawni blocked it so he wouldn't know who was calling, then pressed send. She put it on speaker.

"Let me do all the talking, he'll know its you if you say anything," she whispered as it rang.

Finally, on the fifth ring, he picked up.

"Hello? CDC here," came his sexy voice.

Tawni grinned at me as I pretended to swoon. "Hi, Chad," Tawni said smoothly, in the most flirty voice she could muster up. I rolled my eyes. Honestly? She was going to use _this _approach?

"Who is this?" he asked with a short yawn. He must've been sleeping.

Tawni ignored his question. "Who are you currently dating, hot stuff?" she asked, still flirtatious. I narrowed my eyes at her and she mouthed "What?"

"…Nobody-I'm single…," Chad answered slickly.

My hands formed fists and I was about to scream "LOAD OF BULL" into the phone, when Tawni clamped her hand tightly over my mouth.

I seethed inside with anger. How could he just _deny_ it like that?!

"Oh, come on Chad. You've _got_ to be dating _somebody_ with those looks you have!" Tawni pried.

Chad sighed. "Fine, I just got back together with Jenna...But really, _who_ is this?"

Tawni hesitated. "Um…Taylor Swift…What does Jenna look like?" she questioned farther.

"Really? Taylor Swift? Cool."

He was so gullible to believe that…But then again, he was also half asleep

"Jenna has waist-length black hair, green eyes, is really tiny, and super hot," he continued dreamily.

Ooh I hate that girl's guts.

I looked at Tawni boredly. I already knew all of this. I didn't give a crap to what she looked like. She could look like Marylyn Monroe for all I care.

"I'm having a birthday party for her at my house on Saturday night," he rambled. "She's turning Seventeen."

Tawni's eyes lit up and she smiled impishly.

"Oh, cool, well I need to go now…so bye!" Tawni said hurriedly. She hung up before Chad could say another word.

"Sonny! That's _exactly_ what I was waiting for him to say!" she told me excitedly.

"And this means…?" I asked, examining my nails.

"…That he's bound to invite you since you're his best friend! And maybe you could break them up," she said in a "duh" tone.

"This calls for another make-over!"

And so, yet another session of torture started for me.

_**I know its short…im sorry….i feel so bad….. but at least I updated, huh?**_

_**Hey, fan me on wattpad! 21Foreveryoung :P love ya'll!**_

_**R&R!**_


	9. 9 Reeling Back Part 2

**Ello :)**

**I know its been a while...again...grr lol**

**But AWKWARD IS BACK BABEH. OH YEAH.**

**lol alrighty then...mind following me on wattpad? user/21foreveryoung**

**I put awkward on there too...dunno why...but YOLO ^_^**

**Enjoy the second part of REELING BACK! **

**R&R!**

Awkward

Chapter 9 Reeling Back Part 2

A day later, Sunday night, I found myself standing on Chad's doorstep, mustering up the courage to ring the doorbell.

Tawni made me wear this short peach-colored-dress-thing (that looked more like something a hoe would wear…) with leggings underneath. I had a stupid matching purse that was more of a giant suitcase for my arm. I stuffed this diary in there at the last minute.

I hesitated, and then finally rang the doorbell. I could hear the music blaring inside.

I growled inside at Jenna. Chad never did anything like this for _me_.

I waited for a few seconds, then the door swung open and Chad's angel-like face appeared.

"Sonny! Hey! Come in," he said with his sexy half-smile. I almost melted all over the front steps like an ice cream cone.

Hmm…A Sonny puddle…Not very attractive…

But then I remembered-This was Jenna's party

The 'I'm-going-to-melt-because-he's-so-hot' feeling was replaced with the urge to punch him in his perfect nose.

But I restrained myself and stepped in as Chad smiled at me.

"What's wrong? You look kinda tense," Chad whispered.

Jeeze…If he only knew what I felt at the moment…

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying to control the tone of my voice.

He looked at me skeptically, and then Jenna walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. I gagged as they kissed.

"I'm…just gonna go over…here," I muttered to myself as they continued to make out.

As I shuffled away, I pretended to stick my finger down my throat.

I walked to the large leather couch, and found that James was sitting there, looking really bored.

I sighed. "Hey, James." I was too mad at Chad to stay angry at James for kissing me the other day.

"Oh, h-hey Sonny," he stammered. "You look nice tonight."

I plopped my stuff down next to him. "Thanks."

He looked at me as if I should return the compliment.

Psh…no…

Chad walked in again, Jenna trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Ugh…I was going to puke if I saw them walking together one more time.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna eat in a minute," Chad said.

This was my only chance to talk to him.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a second?" I glanced at Jenna. "Alone, outside?"

He looked at me quizzically for a second, and then nodded. "Sure."

Jenna gave me a dirty look as I dragged Chad out by his shirt. So what. Let her be pissed at me. I was pissed at _her _after all.

Out on Chad's huge perfect lawn, next to the in ground pool, I let go of his arm. He rolled up the sleeve I had accidently pulled down.

I know this sounds _really_ cheesy, but in the moonlight he looked even more attractive.

"Chad…I-," I started, but stopped as his eyes met mine.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked after a period of silence. "Ever since I brought you home Friday night you haven't spoken to me. Are you mad at me…?"

"I…I…," I was suddenly at a loss for words, hypnotized by his gorgeous blue eyes.

I couldn't get "I like you" out for the life of me.

I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me.

Our lips met and I suddenly felt free for the first time in my life. It was an amazing feeling.

Chad seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I cupped his jaw in both hands and kissed him harder.

Then, he suddenly pulled back.

"I…I'm in love with you, Chad," I whispered awkwardly.

"Sonny…I'm not-I have a girlfriend," he said, stepping away from me.

"I know…but I gave you all kinds of hints, Chad." My eyes burned with fire. I didn't want to yell at him, but he was so dense!

""I've bee in love with you for so long. I don't know how you never realized it." My voice was raising, the anger I'd been holding in was starting to reveal itself. "You're just so…stupid sometimes!"

Chad's jaw dropped, offended. _"Excuse_ me?! _Hints?! Stupid?!_ If _you_ were smart enough to know how to tell me, you would've told it to my _face_, and not have kissed me. And you call _me_ stupid!" Chad yelled at me.

"But you kissed back!" Tears pricked the back of my eyes, but I held back the flood that threatened to come. "I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong."

Chad's face softened apologetically. "Sonny-I didn't mean-," he started.

"Bye, Chad." I couldn't hear any of it.

I ran back into the house and out the front door, choking back tears.

As I drove home, I heard my phone ring dozens of times, but I knew it was Chad.

Why was he so blind?

Why did I have to get so tongue-tied?

Why did I have to ruin everything by kissing him?

Why did he kiss me back when he knew he already had a girlfriend?

Ugh! I want him so bad!

**I have a confession.**

**I have been cutting for nine months.**

**I have been going to a counselor for a while and im getting better. I have only cut once in a span of five weeks.**

**I appreciate you guys being here even if you didnt know what was going on :)**

**I love you more than everrrrr**

**this was my first fanfiction website ever and now i have 1900+ reads on awkward! it brings tears to my eyes...**

**bye bye til the next chapter!**

**R&R! xx**


	10. 10 Aunt Bridgit

**Hey! This is me with Awkward again…**

**Man, these chapters take F.O.R.E.V.E.R to type out -_-**

**But, I hope you're happy, I got it up! Lol**

**I also have some other stories that im gonna put up today! BRAND NEW ONES!**

**So take a lookie ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Awkward

Chapter 9 Aunt Bridgit

When I finally got home, slamming the door hard behind me, I walked right past my mom, who raised her eyebrows questioningly at me.

I went up to my room and decided to check my voicemail. I had twelve messages-and all from Chad.

"Sonny, I'm sorry for being so blind. Please forgive me. I know you're mad, but give me a chance," said the first message. I deleted it with a snort. I didn't want apologies. I wanted him to ditch Jenna.

I weeded through the rest of the messages.

"Sonny, you'll probably be happy to hear this…Jenna broke up with me after she saw us kiss…" His voice was so sad.

I felt like I should be happy that they weren't together anymore, and in a way I _was_; I wouldn't be seeing Jenna again, but I felt bad for making Chad upset.

I dropped back onto my bed with a sigh. I was torn over calling him back or not.

Then, I heard the front door slam. Who could that be? Then my mom started talking happily.

She only talked like that with one person in the world.

Aunt Bridgit.

I slowly got up and went down to the kitchen.

Indeed, Aunt Bridget _was_ there, talking excitedly with her sister.

"Hey, Aunt B," I said, my voice initiating what I was feeling inside, but she didn't seem to notice.

She squealed in her annoying aunt way and gave me a hug, squishing me. "Sonny! You've gotten _so_ big since the last time I saw you!" she gushed, holding me at arm's length. I forced a smile. I wasn't in the mood to be happy.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows suddenly scrunching together.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" I asked, my voice choked. She nodded silently and followed me upstairs.

Aunt b was always the one I could talk to. She always listened and gave me the advice I needed.

We sat down on my bed and I started to explain what had happened just a few hours earlier.

By the time I finished, I was bawling my eyes out on Aunt B's shoulder.

"…he apologized, but I don't know what to think. I hurt him and I feel really bad-even though I hate Jenna and I'm glad she's gone," I wailed.

She rubbed my back and waited for me to stop crying.

"Sonny, do you _really_, and I mean _really_, like him?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded tearfully. "I'm in love with him, aunt B," I whispered.

"Does he feel the same?"

I sighed. "I don't know…he kissed me back, until he remembered he just got back with Jenna. But he said he didn't-that he had Jenna."

"You should call him," she said gently, handing me another tissue.

"What? Call him? I can't-I don't want to fight again," I said, blowing my nose.

"You won't. I'm positive you both are pretty broken up about this, I think all you'll do is cry," she reassured me.

I sniffed. "You think so?" She nodded. "Totally."

I picked up my phone and called Chad.

"Sonny?" Chad answered, sounding anxious.

"Hey, Chad," I whispered hesitantly.

"Gosh, Sonny! Are you okay I'm so sorry for-," he started to ramble again, but Aunt B snatched the phone away from my ear.

"Chad?! Is this the dooface that dissed my niece?! What the heck's _wrong_ with you? I should kick your-"

I got the phone back before she could say something bad.

"Sorry about that, Chad…That was just my angry aunt," I said, glaring at Aunt B. She threw up her hands in defense and whispered that she was going to leave me to talk to him alone.

"Its okay…I have crazy relatives too," Chad replies, but still sounding a little creeped out.

I ignored his disrespect. "Chad…I'm sorry about Jenna. I really am," I whispered.

"Hey, its okay…She was a slut anyway; I don't need that."

I took a deep breath. "You knew about hat?"

I heard him chuckle on the other line. "I knew it from the start."

"…So your not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just upset that I didn't know you liked me before. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me quietly.

"I was scared…" I was in tears again.

"Sh sh sh, Sonny. It's okay," Chad whispered comfortingly.

I stopped crying. "Chad, I need to know…do you love me back?" I asked, hopeful.

He hesitated. "I'm not sure…Look, I'm gonna need some time to think about this…And to get over Jenna," he replied.

My hopes fell again. "O-okay," I whispered, trying not to break down again.

"This doesn't mean that we won't date, Sonny."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know…But I want you to love me by choice, not by force."

I looked over at the clock. 2:30. I moaned and rolled back over.

So many thoughts were whirling in my head right now…

Does he like me back?

Did that kiss mean anything?

Etc. Etc.

Chad invited me to Starbucks tomorrow afternoon to talk things over in person.

Just thinking about it gave me butterflies in my stomach/

Gosh, that sounded _so_ cheesy…

I looked back over at the clock and discovered only two minutes had passed since the last time I'd looked.

I kept playing our kiss over and over in my head.

The way his soft lips felt on mine. The way he moved them against mine.

That boy was a _pro_ kisser, man.

But then…

"_Sonny…I'm not-I-I have a girlfriend."_

Did he mean it? That he's not in love with me?

I punched my pillow out of frustration. I stopped myself from screaming, knowing that my mother and Aunt B were trying to sleep.

I tossed and turned for a long time. And when I finally _did_ fall asleep, I dream of Chad.

**Did ya like it?**

**R&R**

**(it wasn't as short!)**


	11. 11 Coffee and Kisses in the Rain

**Wooh me! Another chapter!**

**-Annie xx**

Awkward

Chapter 10 Coffee and Kisses in the Rain

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my fist onto the snooze button and pulled the duvet back over my head.

10:30 was _way_ too early for a Sunday morning.

But if I didn't get up right now, I'd miss my date with Chad.

Okay, firstly, I was probably going to be late whether I got up right now or not; and secondly, it wasn't really a 'date'…I just enjoyed calling it that in my head.

I got out of my lovely bed, rubbing my eyes groggily.

Yes, I had dreamed of Chad last night, which means I should have been all happy and fresh this morning. But, no. Every time I got near him in my dreams, Jenna was always there, making out with the love of my life.

And he might not love me back.

That sentence came after every thought that entered my head.

He might not love you.

He might not love you.

I gritted my teeth and applied a little makeup.

I didn't need Tawni for this one…No need to wake her up at this ungodly hour for her to do my hair and makeup. Plus, I didn't want to endure the wrath of the grumpy blonde so early in the morning.

After I finished, I went to my closet and went through my clothes.

I held up a lace cheetah-print tank, and quickly discarded it.

I started to look deeper.

_Made me look preppy._

_Made me look like I'm going clubbing._

_Made me look stupid._

_Made me look-ooh…Maybe this would work…_

I pulled out a loose teal and white striped sweater. It had three-quarter sleeves so it wouldn't be too hot in the middle of July. I picked out a matching teak skirt that went right above the knees, and teal flats.

I put it all on, and then looked in my full-length mirror. I twirled my skirt, watching my reflection do the same.

I smiled and looked at the time. I gasped as it read 12:30.

I ran into Starbucks, ten minutes late. I spotted Chad sitting at a table for two, and rushed over.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I stated breathlessly.

He smiled. "Its okay, Sonny," he answered, sounding a little awkward.

It was quiet for a bit, and I fidgeted in my seat nervously.

"You wanna get some coffee?" Chad asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded eagerly, my pesky bangs falling into my eyes. I sighed and swept them away, but one stubborn strand stayed in my way. Chad leaned over and gently pulled it away. His fingers barely brushed my forehead as he did so, causing me to blush.

We stood up and Chad ordered a black coffee and I ordered a hot chocolate/coffee blend because I hated coffee straight.

We walked back to our table and took our seats. Chad looked me in the eyes.

"Sonny?" he whispered, chewing on his lower lip.

Gosh, he was so adorable when he did that…

"I-I thought about it and…"

I nearly passed out from holding my breath so long.

"I…I…found your purse on my couch at home…and…and…you left your diary in it-"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, earning stares from other customers.

But I didn't care.

"I-I opened it and saw my name…I couldn't stop reading…I know everything, Sonny," he continued, his face looking pained. He was holding his coffee mug so tight, I could see his knuckles turning white.

I froze. _Everything?!_

Oh. My. Gosh.

He knew everything. How I felt about him, how I felt about the kiss, EVERYTHING.

I closed my eyes, and leaned back, calming my breath. I had nothing to say to him. Nothing.

Except that he was a total snoop for reading my diary. But he already knew that.

Chad slowly and carefully pulled something out from beside him.

"Here's your diary," he whispered, handing it to me.

I snatched it away, hugging it close to my cheek.

It was quiet some more after that; I refused to look him in the eyes.

"I think we should…go for a walk…its stuffy in here," Chad finished.

I sighed lightly and mentally slapped him.

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly, grabbing my bag and putting this diary into it.

A few minutes later, Chad and I were taking a strole in the nearest park.

He still wasn't telling me what he wanted.

I wondered if the diary made any difference.

I just wanted to scream: "TELL ME ALREADY!" but I bit my tongue and kept walking patiently beside him.

All of a sudden, we stopped, and Chad took my hand in his.

He stared into my eyes, and I stared into his blue ones, our hearts racing against each other's chests intensely.

I could feel him tighten his fingers around mine, and started to lean in. He pulled me in closer by my waist.

When our lips touched, sparks flew and fireworks exploded.

CHAD WAS KISSING ME! CHAD WAS KISSING ME!

I whooped for joy inside my brain and stepped closer to his body, wrapping my arms around his neck. I tangled my fingers in his blonde hair and smiled mid-kiss. Our lips molded together heatedly and Chad ran his thumb over my jaw

Then, there was thunder overhead. And the sky fell.

Fabulous.

I hadn't realized the clouds above us as we walked out of Starbucks a few minutes earlier.

We stepped away from each other, not looking away. Chad ran his hand over my damp hair, rivulets of water running down his cheeks.

"I _do_ love you, Monroe," he breathed.

I grinned and smash my lips onto his once more.

**DA DA DA DA DA DA!**

**-Annie xx**


	12. 12 Love

**Heyy **** This chapter is a bit longer..SCORE.**

**And hopefully its good..because somebody helped me think of an idea ^_^**

**Her name is kaitlyn99 and she doesn't think she helped much…but she did lol talking about it sparked some ideas in my head XD**

**3 **

**Btw…I really don't like Demi's new album…like at all…the song Something That We're Not reminds me SO much of Taylor Swift's We Are never Getting Back Together…and I cant STAND her. No offence to any swifties out there…my boyfriend is a swiftie lol**

**But anyways….heres the chapter that ive been working so hard on alksjdhflkajsdhf**

**Love you guyssssssssssss so many reads on this story..**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET. Someone asked me if the last chapter was the end…Wut. I definitely wouldn't end it like that. Now come onnnnnnn lol **

**LOVES 3**

**-Annie :***

Awkward

Chapter 12 Love

I snuggled up closer to Chad as we watched Narnia. A blanket covered our legs and a bowl of popcorn sat between us.

After our kiss in the pouring rain, Chad had taken me to his house to dry off.

My focus slipped away from the movie, as I started to think about all that had happened over the past few weeks.

Then a question popped into my head.

What _were_ we?

Chad and I.

Me. And. Chad.

It just felt like a dream. This couldn't be happening to _me_. Not to little Sonny Allison Monroe from Wisconsin.

Were Chad and I actually _dating_?

That word sounded so strange in my head. Especially with Chad's name attached to it.

"Chad?" his name flew out of my mouth before I could even stop it.

"Hmm?"

I sighed as I noticed his eyes were still glued to the screen, and he wasn't really listening to what I was about to ask.

I stood up from the couch and grabbed the remote, pressing the 'pause' button.

"Sonnyyyyyy!" Chad groaned, his eyes now, at last, on me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap.

I giggled as he nibbled on my neck.

ASKDJHAPSIDUFH. I'd been dreaming about these moments for FOREVER.

"I have a question," I said, sitting up so I could look Chad in the eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"What are we?" I blurted, averting my gaze, suddenly shy.

He lifted my chin.

"What do you mean, Monroe?"

I chewed my lower lip. "Are we officially dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Or did you kiss me just because you felt bad for me?"

Chad let out a long breath.

"Sonny, I have loved you for a long, long time…I just never showed it…So, yes we are dating, we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Chad whispered.

I grinned. I couldn't help it. I was so happy.

"Chad!" I squealed happily, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"Aww, Sonny I love you too," Chad said, imitating my excited voice.

I pulled back, trying to frown in a not amused way, but failing miserably.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe," he said in a more serious tone, leaning his forehead against mine.

And I couldn't help but grin.

**SWAC**

"_Boop. Boop. Boop."_

I groaned and rolled over.

That is one annoying alarm clock, okay.

I reached out and tried to smack the snooze button, but it wasn't there. Instead, my hand brushed someone else's.

I groggily opened my eyes, and Chad's perfect face came into view.

"Chad, what're you doing at my house and why are you poking my nose like that?" I mumbled, annoyed that my beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"Babe…," Chad trailed off, straightening up and cocking his eyebrow.

And then I remembered everything with a smile.

Last night after the movie ended, we had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Chad was my boyfriend.

And I was his girlfriend.

He _loved _me.

And I sure as hell loved him back.

"Morning, babe," I grinned.

Chad smiled back and leaned down to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head and pecked his lips instead.

"I made you breakfast, Monroe," he said sweetly.

"Awww, really?"

He nodded and I threw the blanket off, eagerly following him to the ginormous kitchen to see what he'd cooked.

A pile of pancakes and syrup sat steaming on the huge table in front of me. A vase filled with red roses stood in the middle of it all and a card with my name on it rested next to that.

I turned back to Chad with a goofy smile on my face.

Then, I launched at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips.

"AWW CHAD YOU'RE SO CUTE."

"AWW SONNY YOU'RE HURTING ME," Chad exclaimed, voice strained.

"Oh…sorry," I mumbled, climbing off.

Chad awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Let's dig in!" I squealed, sitting down at the table.

"Wait, first open the card," Chad insisted.

"Okay," I said, reaching for it.

I ripped it open and pulled out the cute, colorful card from inside.

_To: Sonny, the best girl a guy could ever ask for_

_You're beautiful_

_You're adorable_

_You're funny_

_You're amazing_

_You're perfect_

You're_ the best girlfriend ever and I don't ever want to lose you_

_I love you 3_

I could feel tears come to my eyes as I finished reading it, and I just had to get up and hug Chad again because it was the sweetest thing I had ever read in my entire life.

Over breakfast, we talked about random things.

But the thing always in the back of my mind was that my mother's wedding day was coming up soon.

She had told me that I could bring a friend to the wedding…which I was totally planning on doing because I knew that if I didn't I would be bored to death or stuck with Tawni the whole time.

I was going to ask Chad to come so I didn't have to go on with all the torture of being by myself.

"Hey, Chad?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna come with me to my mom's wedding Thursday?"

Chad put on his thinking face; I guessed he was trying to remember if he had anything going on that day.

"I think I'm free that day, so sure," he said with a smile.

"Yay! After breakfast let's go shopping," I suggested energetically.

And Chad had no choice but to go along with my plans because I was dragging him along whether he liked it or not.

**SWAC**

**Well…I know the ending was kind of rushed..but I seriously don't wish to write anymore right now….Im kinda sick so gimme a break -_-**

**BTW this is unedited…so forgive my mistakes :***

**LOVE YOU R&R!**

**-Annie xx :***


End file.
